<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blushing Truth by EmberRayneStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449152">Blushing Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm'>EmberRayneStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus relishes showering his nephilim with affection, and Alec gets embarrassed while enjoying his praise kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blushing Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for HM500:Blush</p><p>Shoutout to Meg <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars">(brightasstars)</a>, Mara <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin">(codenamepenguin)</a> &amp; Jax <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1">(theweird1)</a> for sprinting with me and cheering me on to help me actually get this story done! And to the surprisingly large group of you who voiced interested in this piece when I was spitballing ideas, well, I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Thanks to all the lovelies over at the Hunter’s Moon! Thank you all for being so wonderful!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus smirked as he pulled yet another moan of pleasure from Alec, enjoying every delectable note he elicited from the other man. He pressed further kisses into the crook of the shadowhunter’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander, you sound divine.” He purred.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was splayed out on the golden sheets of their bed, with Magnus on his stomach between his legs as he worked. Alec gripped the linens in his hands as he panted and moaned. Both men were naked and warm from the heat of their mutual desire.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was slowly fingering Alec open, caressing over the nephilim’s body reverently with his other hand. He continued to pepper Alec with praise and affirmations as his hand roamed, regularly moving back to stroke Alec’s hardened member.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it possible that you get that much sexier with every passing day.” Magnus hummed, continuing to kiss every inch of skin he could reach. “It gets harder and harder to keep my hands off of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec let out another moan, his member twitching in response, his pleasure evident. His cheeks sported a light crimson. Alec turned his head away, moving his forearm up over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep covering that handsome face?” Magnus asked, nipping at Alec’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep complimenting me.” He murmured, letting out another groan. “It’s embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You compliment me all the time.” Magnus replied, his fingers beginning to massage the bundle of nerves inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s-<em>ah</em>-different.” Alec moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>  </p><p>“Because I’m telling the truth.”  Alec answered honestly, his eyes peeking out from under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stopped his movements then, his eyes meeting Alec’s. “So am I.” He responded, his golden cat eyes shining brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s breath caught in his throat, the crimson of his cheeks growing.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander, you’re so kind and brave and wonderful.” Magnus said, never breaking eye contact. “I love you with all my heart, and I’m going to make sure you know that.” He added with a warm smile, his fingers resuming their movement.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s member continued to twitch, precum dripping from the tip. “Magnus!” Alec cried out, his arousal continuing to climb.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus grinned, knowing what Alec wanted. He shifted upwards, sliding right inside the well prepared nephilim with ease, and holding his love tightly. Alec quickly wrapped his arms around Magnus, moaning his contented pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus.” Alec moaned again as the warlock began to thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus could tell from his voice that Alec was close. Which was just fine with Magnus. After all the delectable noises Alec had been making, Magnus was already plenty close himself.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus kissed along Alec’s deflect rune before hovering next to his ear. “I love you, my beautiful nephilim.” He whispered, moving to capture the other man’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Alec groaned into the kiss, gripping even tighter as they orgasmed together.</p><p> </p><p>It took them both a moment to recover, panting hard as they continued to hold one another.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec replied, still blushing, but looking so happy as he claimed another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking for a safe place to converse about your love of all things Shadowhunters?<br/>Feel free to pull up a stool at the <a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">Hunter's Moon</a> Discord server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>